This invention concerns a tamperproof container and cap assembly, and more particularly, an assembly in which once the cap and container are assembled, a portion of the cap must be torn away in order for the cap to be readily removed from the container.
Many types of tamperproof container and cap assemblies are in use today. For example, the prior art container and closure assembly disclosed in Stubbs, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,748 includes a cap having a tear-away portion which, after being torn away, permits simple removal of the cap from the container. The cap disclosed in the Stubbs, Jr. patent enables manual grasping of the tear strip for removal thereof. This enables persons at the point of purchase to remove the tear strip without tools, which in certain instances is undesirable. In addition, the Stubbs, Jr. tear strip includes a projecting tab which is grasped by the operator. This protruding tab prevents the cap from being handled on conventional packing equipment which utilizes spinning rods.
Other types of prior art assemblies are not really tamperproof because access to the most downwardly extending portion of the cap is readily accessible, thereby allowing the cap to be pried up and removed from the container without first tearing the tear strip. Two examples of such systems are disclosed in Rowe, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,798 and Carvalho U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,227. The type of systems disclosed in these patents may not be considered tamperproof systems because there is no positive evidence that the system has been tampered with if the cap is removed without first tearing off the tear strip.
One type of system in which there is positive evidence of tampering is disclosed in Acton, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,771. Acton, et al.'s container carries a radially extending circumferential flange which cooperates with the tamper indicating band to prohibit access to the cap until the tamper indicating band is removed. Acton, et al.'s cap is designed for a glass jar and incorporates a metal disc surrounded by a plastic ring having the "tamper indicative" feature. The Acton, et al. closure cap requires complex tooling and for certain applications might be considered unattractive in appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container and cap assembly which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly which is tamper-indicative, that is, which requires that a tear strip be removed before the cap can be removed from the container.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly in which a plurality of caps are readily stackable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly in which there are no protruding elements extending from the cap skirt. By obviating protruding elements, the cap may be handled by conventional packing equipment which utilizes spinning rods. The spinning rods require that the circumference of the lid be smooth with no outward projection. The use of spinning rods is significant in enabling the manufacturer to collect the caps, orient them automatically and pack them. The use of spinning rods is also important in enabling the manufacturer to automatically dispense the caps to a printing machine and again collect and pack the caps. The ability to use spinning rods is also significant to customers who can utilize conventional packaging equipment to automatically dispense and apply caps to containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tamperproof container and cap assembly, in which the cap cannot be removed manually at the point of purchase, but instead a tool is required in order to remove the cap.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly which is attractive in appearance and simple in operation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.